Somebody to die for
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Tatsuya Enomoto of Scepter 4 always thought she was a good worker. But someone doesn't agree with her. Someone wants her gone, her friends against her and her life ruined, and will stop at nothing to get it. Well Scepter 4 may not have 'bonds thicker than blood' but they protect their own. And don't take kindly to bullies. Genderbending! Daiki Fuse x female!Tatsuya Enomoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here is a fic about Scepter 4. I think I might be just about the first person on fanfic dot net to write about these two characters but I hope you enjoy none the less.**

 **This is set in the same universe as my other genderbend K project fic Don't Wanna be your Enemy but you don't need to read that first to get this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tatsuya Enomoto and Daiki Fuse

* * *

Tatsuya Enomoto, generally known as 'the Scepter 4 chick with glasses,' was having a bad day.

Not terribly bad, just consistently bad, it had started at the exact moment her alarm went off...

First, Tatsuya's alarm went off, that was bad in itself. Who liked alarms? Seriously, whoever invented them must have hated people, like a lot.

Second, after she turned the alarm clock off, she instinctively reached beside it and felt around, as she did every morning...

And her hand touched empty air.

Wide awake now she squinted into the air around her hand, "hey, Hidaka, can you see my glasses anywhere?" She asked, Enomoto was as blind as a bat without them and couldn't see a thing. She could see the pink smear of her hand and the black smear of her alarm clock on the background of the pale brown smear of her bedside table. But no matter how hard she squinted she couldn't see the little black smudge that was her glasses.

"Hidaka?" She squinted into the blankness of the room, her co-worker's bed was empty.

"The one day ever she chooses to go in early," the black-haired female muttered. She pulled herself out of bed and searched the area around the table, nothing.

She searched her desk and even her wardrobe as she put her uniform on and did up her hair by touch, no glasses. Giving up with a sigh, she'd find them later; Tatsuya opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out her spare glasses case. It was suspiciously light.

It was empty.

Tatsuya's dim eyes widened, no, there was no way, she was as neat and orderly as any responsible Scepter 4 member (no, Domyoji did not count, she said _responsible_ Scepter 4 members), and as a responsible Scepter 4 member there was no way she'd displaced _both_ sets of glasses including the set she never wore.

Enomoto picked up her work-issued phone and held it so close the screen was almost touching her nose and winced, she was going to be late! And when you were in Scepter 4 you were punctual, polite and efficient and didn't stick out. Or else.

And Tatsuya was a quiet girl who _enjoyed_ not sticking out; she really, _really_ didn't want the lieutenant on her case.

She could get there; of course, she had walked from the dorm to her work station so many times she could probably do it in her sleep (and was convinced some of the members probably did) but the problem wasn't getting there, it was what she would do when she was there, she would be no good to anyone if she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face! And they were so busy since the death of the Red King that every single hand was needed in the field...

Tatsuya turned her room upside down, she didn't fix it afterwards, she'd do that later, and apologize to Hidaka for scaring the shite out of her when she walked back in and saw Enomoto's half of the room worse than her own.

Hey! The tamagotchi she'd lost last month! It was dead, of course, but still nice to find.

But she didn't find her glasses.

With a muttered curse (very unlike her) Tatsuya tore out of her room.

Enomoto reached the girl's bathroom and checked the area where she, Hidaka, Benzai and Domyoji usually put their clothes. Enomoto had taken her glasses off to bathe naturally, but she was sure she had put them back _on!_ (It's not like she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't wearing them but hey, they had to be _somewhere!  
_

But that somewhere wasn't here.

Heart pounding and not from running, Tatsuya walked quickly to the lost and found, a quick enquiry was all that was needed, no glasses of any sort had been handed in within the last 48 hours, Enomoto asked to see them anyway since she was not exactly certain of when she had misplaced her spare pair (or even that she actually had misplaced them). But none of the glasses were hers, great. This day kept getting better and better. And it was only quarter to seven AM!

With a distressed sigh Enomoto pressed the part of her phone screen that she knew would activate her speed dial and, squinting, mentally cursed the flat inconvenience, touch phones were wonderful... unless you couldn't see what you were doing and were relying on your sense of _touch.  
_

"Fuse?" She asked when her co-worker picked up the phone, he was the only one she could call, everyone else would have left or be readying themselves to leave on their own various assignments right now but Fuse was assigned to work with her and couldn't leave until she was with him.

"Hey Enomoto, are you ready to leave? I'm just finishing up in here and we'll go," he promised, there was a clinking sound, presumably of cutlery.

"Fuse I'm not ready to go anywhere," she admitted. "You'll need to go on without me." She took a deep breath, "I can't find my glasses or my spare pair anywhere. I've searched my room, the bathrooms and the lost and found; nothing. Fuse... I, I can't see anything," her voice cracked slightly on the last sentence, the unthinkable horror of being late for work coupling with the dismay of letting her partner down, especially at a critical time like this, coupled with the inherent anxiety of being almost completely robbed of one of her five senses, and the one she relied on the most at that, was making her antsy and heart rate skyrocket.

Fuse, of course, didn't lose his cool for even half a second.

"Where are you now?"

"At the lost and found," Enomoto replied, cringing mentally. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Don't be silly. Stay where you are, I'll come help you look." He hung up, after politely bidding her goodbye for now, of course and ignoring all her protests.

Tatsuya took a few deep breaths, she needed to calm down, this was no way for a grown woman of almost twenty-three to act.

But seriously, what the hell? Where were her glasses? She couldn't, she _hadn't,_ misplaced both pairs but she couldn't think where else they could be.

And without her glasses, her eyesight was _terrible,_ seriously. She'd be sitting right next to Hidaka in the baths and unable to visually identify her. Seriously, less than an arm's length away. That's how bad it was.

Fuse arrived, "good morning," he said walking beside her as she walked back to her room

 _What's so good about it?_ Enomoto wondered but all she said was a shy; "good morning."

They checked her room again, or more like Fuse's sharp eyes checked while Enomoto clumsily cleaned up her attempt at ripping the room apart. Fuse didn't help her check the girl's bathroom, for obvious reasons, but he did call the lieutenant and explain why they weren't at their posts. Enomoto couldn't actually hear what Lieutenant Awashima was saying but she did not sound happy.

Fuse didn't say why they were running late, he just said that they were which Enomoto could tell the lieutenant didn't like, Tatsuya opened her mouth to protest, Fuse hung up.

"You should have told her," said Enomoto, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate Fuse trying to share the blame with her, it just that she would rather whatever punishment the lieutenant could cook up for her than the guilt of getting Fuse in trouble because _she_ had somehow managed to magically transport her glasses to another dimension or something.

"You should go on ahead," she said, "I don't know what I was thinking asking you to help me."

"You didn't ask, I decided to help you on my own," he reminded her.

"Yes I know that but I-"

"Enomoto!" Fuse reached up to the top of the wall that separated Scepter 4 from the nearby street and took something down, he held it out to her, "these aren't yours by any chance, are they?"

Enomoto took the glasses, the second her hand touched them she knew they were hers, the pair she wore every day, not her spare pair which had thinner rims.

"Yes!" She felt like hugging Fuse, but didn't because that wasn't professional, "thank you so much," she looked at the wall through eyes covered by her lenses, "how on earth did you get up there?" She whispered, more to herself than to her glasses or Fuse.

Maybe she had dropped them on the street? Someone walking by had seen them and thought whoever had dropped them might come back there looking for them but just decided to move them to the top of the wall where they wouldn't get stepped on? She couldn't have done that could she? Like she'd thought before, she'd notice if she wasn't wearing them, and she hadn't been near this wall in weeks.

"I don't even think I can reach that high," she whispered, she tried anyway but indeed couldn't. Fuse's 5'8 frame had just been able to reach the top of the high, thick fence but Enomoto's 5'5 frame couldn't quite make it.

"I didn't put those there," she told Fuse.

He shook his head, "I didn't think you did for a second."

Tatsuya absentmindedly tightened her ponytail, "then how did they get there?" She whispered again, "and what happened to my spare pair?"

"Tatsuya," the grave tone and use of her first name made her turn back to her companion quickly. He was looking... not nervous, but... unsettled?

"Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt you like this?"

Enomoto's eyes widened, he thought someone had moved her glasses on purpose?! She hadn't even considered that!

Tatsuya wasn't an idiot, had they been, for example, in highschool, that would have been one of the first things that she thought of, but this wasn't an institution filled with bratty kids (well, arguably wasn't), no one here would do something like that. This was a work place and a special, s _trict_ workplace at that. A regular workplace would probably forgive one late arrival due to misplaced eyewear, Enomoto however was expecting the lieutenant to cook them both over her blue flames, slather them with red bean paste and eat them alive.

Okay, that was drastic; they wouldn't be in _that_ much trouble.

She _might_ leave off the red bean paste.

But still... Domyoji and Hidaka often played pranks, occasionally on Tatsuya, but they were _never_ malicious, all of her co-workers were good people, no one here would make her wander around (more than)half blind for almost two hours, even for shits and giggles. And other than members of Scepter 4, who else could even get past the front door, let alone to Tatsuya's things, let alone to the glasses she _only took off to sleep_ and placed by _her head_ in a room with _another person_ in it behind _a locked door?! In the girls' dorms!_

"No!" She shook her head vehemently, "no one! It must be some kind of mistake or freak accident!" She checked her phone and her heart almost stopped beating, "thank you so much for your help but we need to go, now!" She bolted off, and, troubled, Daiki Fuse followed her.

* * *

As it turned out, when they saw the lieutenant later that day, she wasn't even angry, they started to explain (well Fuse did, Enomoto started insisting it was her fault, not his and was promptly talked over) but Seri Awashima waved off their explanations and told them it was quite alright, everyone was allowed to be late. Once.

Scared stiff and wanting to make up lost time Enomoto and Fuse worked through their lunch hour so Tatsuya, having also missed breakfast, was starving by the time her circle met up after the day's end and headed into the cafeteria (for lack of a better word) for dinner.

But, having avoided all form of punishment and/or scolding she was feeling pretty damn optimistic about the world, maybe today wasn't _all_ bad.

This feeling lasted only until they made to walk through their work space to get to the cafeteria.

And stepped into a war zone.

There were papers _everywhere_ all over the floor, the desks, the chairs, stuck to the ceiling, literally; _glued_ to the ceiling. And the carpet. And the walls. And the desks. And chairs. And pretty much every other object in the room. Not one of them was undamaged. They were crumpled, torn, some ripped into confetti, stuck to things, coloured in completely with black marker...

Well hers' were.

All the piles of paperwork on her co-workers' desks were left as neatly (or messily in Domyoji's case) as their owner had left them.

 _Enomoto's_ paperwork was all over the room, along with the manila folders she'd kept them in. Her chair was also smashed in pieces around the room.

Enomoto heard Hidaka gasp.

Her desk, Enomoto's, not Hidaka's, had been scribbled on in black marker writing what looked like every single insult someone could possibly call someone else. But that was okay because Enomoto obviously wasn't keeping that desk because it also looked like someone had taken several swings at it with a sword, leaving long gashes and deep dents in the once perfect plastic.

There was nothing wrong with her computer though. Except that it was missing.

Amidst all the wreckage lay Enomoto's spare pair of glasses, one lens cracked, snapped in half.

* * *

A week later Enomoto was doing fine.

Sure, still, two days after the desk fiasco, no one could figure out who or _why_ someone would do thing _or_ why all the security cameras in that area had chosen a few hours _that day_ to screw up.

Sure two days later her sword which she also _slept with beside her bed_ had gone missing and wound up in the middle of the training room. Alongside all the ruined equipment, sure the day after that Enomoto had opened her locker in the training room and not one, not two, but _three_ huge, hairy spiders had tumbled out to land at her feet.

The fourth had landed on her shirt.

Enomoto wasn't irrationally afraid of spiders like the lieutenant (and at least 30 percent of women and 20 percent of men, true fact) were but would be lying if she said that incident hadn't scared the life out of her.

And okay, maybe yesterday she'd walked out her door and been drenched in a bucket of ice-cold water. Classic. Classic asshole move.

And yes, maybe now she was trying to stay calm as she walked towards the infirmary after dinner because she was pretty sure there had somehow been _apricot,_ which she was _mildly_ allergic to,in the pasta she'd eaten at dinner.

She really had no other explanation as to why she could _feel_ her throat closing up.

But she was doing fine, really.

Or maybe not.

* * *

After the swelling went down Tatsuya gripped Fuse's hand tightly in one of hers as she sat on an infirmary bed and tried not to draw attention to the fact that she was doing so.

She was terrified.

She was no longer under any delusions that this was anything close to an accident, someone had it out for her, and they had it out for her bad.

Forget the paperwork, forget the desk, forget the sword and the spiders, heck, forget nearly suffocating! Enomoto didn't care what happened. She could deal with it.

What was slowly but surely destroying her ability to concentrate, to sleep and now to eat was the _not knowing._ To wake up every morning and have _no idea_ what was going to go wrong next, only that something _would_ go wrong and there was _nothing_ she or anyone else could do about it!

Well, that was _part_ of what was ruining her sleep. Enomoto just couldn't stop wondering just _how_ someone would get hold of her sword or glasses.

But she did know it would involve being in her locked room while she and Hidaka both slept...

As though he could read her mind, Daiki squeezed her hand and regarded her with serious eyes, "we're going to figure this out, I promise," he said.

Tatsuya smiled, her heart warmed, "thank you."

He smiled back, of all her co-workers Enomoto truly did consider Fuse her closest friend and he cared for her, sometimes more than she thought she deserved.

Nurses wishes be damned she was going back to her dorm (at least for now), Fuse accompanied her. But when they reached the door with 'Enomoto' and 'Hidaka' engraved on metal plates attached to it, they weren't the only ones there.

The lieutenant and, what? Mr. Fushimi? Were standing in the doorway along with the four top members of the special squad, Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo and Domyoji. When they approached everyone shot Enomoto looks ranging from sympathy to worry. Tatsuya felt Daiki's hand, whether as protection or a restraint she wasn't sure, came to rest on her shoulder.

It was Fushimi who stopped her, that in itself was enough to make Enomoto inwardly reach full-on panic; if _Fushimi_ was trying to stop her she knew it was bad.

Awashima licked her lips and swallowed, "let her pass."

When she saw her room Enomoto's mind blanked, she didn't know what to think except 'why?'

Hidaka was sitting on the floor, holding a broken silver chain and snapped silver pendant in her hands, Goto kneeling beside her. Enomoto recognized the necklace, Hidaka had once told her that it was the last thing her father had given her before he was shot in an armed robbery, she only ever took it off for training.

All of Enomoto's stuff was fine. It was _Hidaka's_ side of the room and everything in it that had been mangled beyond all repairs.

And on Hidaka's side of the room words were slashed into the wall.

 _People suffer when you're around Tatsuya._

* * *

 **Let me know what you think guys.  
**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's the 20th of July! Happy Birthday Misaki Yata!**

 **Hi guys, I'm back! Obviously. Anyway, Many thanks to my viewers especially NamikazeMia for following, you really made my day!**

 **Not much more to say here, hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The good, the bad and the ugly

* * *

Fuse dropped a stack of files on the desk in front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Enomoto eyed the files in front of her apprehensively, there certainly were a lot of them, _only the top one's about you,_ she reminded herself.

"Not really but I don't want to let whoever, or whatever, this is continue to ruin my life and the lives of those around me," she replied, pushing her glasses up her nose.

After the attack on Hidaka's stuff Enomoto had been ready to pack her bags and leave Scepter 4. She didn't care if who/whatever was harassing her followed her, she just wanted it to leave her work place. Scepter 4 was a place of order and harmony and Enomoto didn't want to be, even indirectly, the cause for that to change, and she really didn't want her co-workers, she would even go so far as to say her _friends,_ to be targeted because of her.

But Mr. Fushimi and Hidaka herself had squashed that plan as soon as she'd given voice to the thought...

 _"Scepter 4 doesn't negotiate with terrorists," Fushimi had told her in his usual bored tone, but there'd been a glimmer in his blue eyes which suggested that, deep down, even if he wouldn't admit it to even himself, he might be just as furious about this as everyone else was beginning to be. They may not have family-like bonds like HOMRA but this place was their home! Each and every person here, except perhaps Mr. Fushimi, felt overwhelming pride to be part of Scepter 4 and one of the things they felt pride in was that they tolerated assholes like this about as well as HOMRA did._

 _Not at all._

 _Approaching her, eyes ever so slightly red, Hidaka nodded vigorously, clutching the necklace and chain to her chest, "if you give in to bullies then they just keep doing whatever they want! You have to stand up to them!"_

 _Fuse and Goto nodded in agreement._

 _Enomoto's throat felt tight with remorse, "I'm so sor-"_

 _Hidaka cut her off with a vehement head shake, "you don't have to apologize to me!" Her eyes flashed and she gripped her broken necklace harder, "when we find this asshole we'll make him apologize to me!"_

 _"Or her," muttered Fushimi. Everyone glanced at him quizzically but acknowledged the point, or her._

 _Lieutenant Awashima squared her shoulder, "Enomoto! Fuse!"_

 _"Ma'am!" Immediately they snapped to attention, Fuse's hand fell off her shoulder, Tatsuya hadn't even realized that it was still there but when it was gone the spot on her shoulder he'd bee touching felt cold._

 _"I want you both to go back through Enomoto's old records. Find out who would want to do this and how they are doing it. Find them, stop them!"_

 _"Yes ma'am!" Said the pair._

 _Awashima glanced at all the others, "but for now, everyone else get back to your own rooms!" Obediently Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo and Domyoji left, "Enomoto and Hidaka; get this mess cleaned up!"_

 _"Yes ma'am," chorused the two women._

 _Awashima gave Fuse and Goto, who were still standing with Enomoto and Hidaka respectively a well-used look that said 'you know, I'm pretty sure I gave you an order,' in a much scarier way, but eventually relented, "you two do what you want." She left, Fushimi beside her as they murmured together._

 _Together Enomoto, Hidaka, Fuse and Goto started cleaning up, eventually first Domyoji, then Kamo, then Akiyama and Benzai together, trickled back in to help. They weren't disobeying orders, they had all gone back to their own rooms, and no one had said they had to stay there._

 _It was kind of cramped, fitting eight people into a room designed for two but they managed it. And in typical (and proud!) Scepter 4 fashion, managed to work together without tripping each other up. Not too much anyway._

 _The next day Enomoto and Fuse got started on the records of everyone Enomoto had ever come into contact with and every case she had ever worked. The results were... interesting..._

Tatsuya sighed and squared her shoulders, time to stop letting everyone else comfort her, time to take responsibility and _do_ something about it. No more screwing around with cameras that obviously were not going to help.

She picked up her file and set it to the side, it was the biggest and the most personal, as well as the one least likely to yield results, a last resort, you might say.

She took one folder from the top; Fuse took another, they read the reports.

Enomoto's was about a strain she had helped apprehend, she doubted this was the person responsible, yes the strain had the power of telekinesis but the report stated that he would still be in custody and, even if he had gotten out, Enomoto had been there but Goto had done the actual arresting, she had no idea why the strain would go after her before him.

She placed the folder in the 'no' pile, seconds later Fuse's folder joined it.

The two worked in silence until Fuse got her attention by speaking, "how about this one?" He turned the folder around and slid it across the table at her.

Enomoto's blood turned to ice.

She sucked in a breath, _how the heck did he get that file?_ Was her first thought, then she wanted to kick herself, because they were going through files of people she knew and people who might want to hurt her. Of course _that_ file was going to be in it!

She glanced from Fuse's open, innocent face (well, as open as Fuse ever was) to the file on the desk between them, _how much did he read?  
_  
She took the file and scanned the page he had been reading, her heart fluttered in relief, all Fuse had read was that Enomoto had once filed charges against this man when he refused to accept that their relationship was over. And he was a strain. A fact Enomoto hadn't known when they started dating.

What was on the second page that Fuse –thank you any God that may be watching- hadn't read was the stuff she hadn't wanted him to see. All the first page mentioned was that he was a man she used to date who was a strain who could walk through walls who she had pressed charges against. The part about this man, Ryuunosuke Kita, being a strain wasn't something she found out until they'd been together for almost six months. And she'd had to start locking the door behind her every time she stayed over for even a second's privacy. It was then that she found out he could walk through walls.

Finding out he was a strain was like a splash of cold water in the face. It woke her up to the truth. Ever since she told him who and what she was, a clansman with the power of a King, he had never stopped telling her that only he would love her, only he would accept someone as twisted as her, someone who was willing to throw away their life, their individuality for a cause they didn't understand, the only one who would love someone with powers as twisted and freakish as hers. That if she ever wanted acceptance she would have to date someone else from her 'institution.' He always called it an institution. And then would continue to point out that the people at her 'institution' all knew her, why would they date her? She was unsocial, nervous, a nerd and uninteresting. So even if she did –God forbid- develop feelings for Akiyama, Kamo, Goto or Fuse the chances of them returning those feelings were between zero and one. The part that really stung was that he was right. No one would want someone with freakish powers and a freakish life unless they understood, unless they were the same. And out of all the people who were the same, who would want her?

Well, there were a few more options, the foremost being to not tell whoever she was dating. Which was fine in a casual relationship, why not? But Tatsuya believed serious relationships could only last if both sides were open and honest, and the fact that she was a blue clansman was a rather big part of her life and she didn't think keeping it from a boyfriend was 'open' or 'honest.' So that was out. And you couldn't just go around telling every Tom, Dick and Harry. It was kind of a big thing. A big _secret_ thing.

So no.

Of course she could always date someone from another clan. But Tatsuya would only do that in an alternate universe. One with a frozen over hell.

The last option was to do exactly what Enomoto was doing now, screw dating, it was too much trouble.

But back then she hadn't been like that, she had been young, foolish, she had thought she was in love.

But eventually Tatsuya had realized that this relationship was hardly as perfect as she first thought. But when she'd tried to leave...

She swallowed, her throat was suddenly dry. "I-It's not him," she told Fuse, "trust me."

He glanced up, alerted by the high pitch of her voice; he shot her a look of concern and asked, "are you sure?"

Enomoto nodded her head vehemently, "absolutely," she said, and she was absolutely sure. 100% Without a doubt.

Fuse's look said he was still wondering about her sudden change in tone but let it drop, "if you're sure." He said, and went on to the next file. Bless him.

Enomoto breathed a sigh of relief.

A short while later Fuse's spine stiffened, at the same moment, Tatsuya sat up.

"Here's one," they said together.

* * *

Enomoto wasn't panting as they crested the last hill, she was just breathing hard, that was all, she wasn't panting, no certainly not! She was far too fit for that!

But they had, been walking for hours, she justified to herself, and this was mentally as well as physically exhausting. So it was completely understandable if she was panting a little bit.

Even though she wasn't! Enomoto hastily assured herself. Her breathing was slightly ragged and harsh, but she wasn't _panting!_ No!

Breathing slightly ragged and harsh may be the literal definition of panting, Tatsuya realized grimly, but she ignored that.

So far they had visited fifteen people who might have reasons and means to cause Enomoto harm. That number was slightly worrying but statistically Enomoto had no more people after her than the other members of the elite squad. It was part of being a peacekeeping force, she supposed.

There were only three that stood out, a telekinetic strain female whom Tatsuya had personally arrested, another strain who could turn invisible who just plain didn't like her and a woman from the Green Clan who had applied for the position in Scepter 4 Enomoto had ended up getting.

It was their third day interviewing people and investigating and finally they were heading back to the barracks, tired and worn, optimistically feeling as though they were making some real headway and getting solid leads one moment and pessimistically feeling as though they had absolutely no idea what they were doing the next.

Cheered now that their destination was in sight, Fuse picked up the pace, Enomoto followed him for a few minutes, then stopped walking.

"Hm?" Fuse turned back when he noticed she wasn't following him, "tired?"

Yes, she was, but not in the way he meant. Enomoto shook her head. "I don't think it was Mutsu Shirakawa," she said, Shirakawa was the strain who could turn invisible, he'd developed a hatred of the entire special force since they were always the ones who stopped his various misdemeanours but seemed to particularly dislike Enomoto. Maybe because they looked so much alike, she wasn't sure.

But when she and Fuse had gone to check Shirakawa's last known residence they had found a rather welcome surprise. Shirakawa seemed to genuinely be turning his life around, he was still at the job Scepter 4 had set him up at and he even had a pregnant girlfriend whom he was planning on proposing to soon.

Well at least things were working out for someone.

But the whole thing did make Tatsuya a little more optimistic about the chances of her, and those like her being able to find someone they could spend their lives with. Shirakawa's fiancée knew about his powers and she wasn't repulsed by him. Maybe her brain was wrong and Ryuunosuke was as full of crap as her instincts had warned her he was.

That was an optimistic thought in itself.

"He wouldn't ruin a genuinely good thing," said Tatsuya, Shirakawa made dumb decisions when it came to his powers but he wasn't a bad guy. He was the kind of person who would feel quite at home in a gang like HOMRA actually.

Not the type who'd potentially ruin everything on petty, vindictive and frankly quite horrible 'revenge.'

"No, I don't think it was him either." Fuse agreed. "Just not his thing, and even if it was, he wouldn't risk everything. He has so much to lose now."

Enomoto couldn't help but smile, that was one of the things she liked about Fuse, he thought the way she did.

He reached up and pushed back his hair and Tatsuya was struck with the sudden realization that Daiki Fuse was actually _really_ good looking.

She frowned slightly, troubled, _where did that come from?_ Enomoto shook herself and continued.

"I don't think it was Ichiko Kouchi either," she said. Kouchi was the female strain Tatsuya had personally handcuffed the one time the woman had been arrested. She didn't like Enomoto, at all. But was that really worth it? Like Shirakawa, she had a lot to lose, sure Enomoto had arrested her once, _once,_ but she'd been jailed for barely six days for using her telekinesis to drop books onto hapless bystanders heads at the library where she worked. If she'd been using her hands to do it they never would have bothered her, it was her telekinesis that was the problem. But to take it this far...

"So Noguchi is the one, you think?" Fuse asked. Kae Noguchi was a woman in her mid-thirties who went for a job interview at Scepter 4 on the same day Enomoto had found herself stammering in front of a panel of strange men and an even stranger woman and somehow found herself being hired. Apparently the Captain had seen something in Enomoto, or maybe she just hadn't seen something in Noguchi because Tatsuya had ended up getting the job.

For the first couple of weeks Noguchi, believing, because they had been the only two interviewed that day, that Tatsuya had 'stolen' her job, harassed her occasionally. But when Enomoto had told her to back off, she'd backed off. The woman was silly, self-absorbed and shallow but she was like most bullies, when someone stronger than them told them to piss off they pissed off.

Wow, that sounded vulgar.

"No, I don't think it's her either," Enomoto sighed, "but that puts us back at the beginning. I'm sorry Fuse."

He shrugged, Fuse wore his usual serious expression but his eyes were kind, "If you think it wasn't any of them then I believe you. I guess we just keep looking then."

Enomoto chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, "maybe we shouldn't," she said, then mentally kicked herself, the lieutenant had told them to get to the bottom of this, so they should be shutting up and following orders. "Maybe whoever it was just wanted to mess with me for a bit and now they're done. Nothing's happened since we started searching. Nothing, to anyone."

Fuse considered her words, then he glanced at his PDA, it was well past dinnertime and they had left just after an early breakfast. "Tell you what, if we get back and today has been incident-free we'll talk to the lieutenant about going back to work."

"Deal," said Tatsuya immediately.

They finished the rest of the walk back in silence, but it was a companionable one. Fuse walked her to her door and on the way there they stopped Akiyama and asked him if anything had happened to Enomoto's room, dorm, locker, friends or if anything at all had gone wrong.

The answer was cheerily no so Tatsuya stopped outside her door with a light heart.

She should have known better.

Fuse gave her one of his rare, tiny smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Enomoto couldn't help but smile back, "for _regular_ duty, yes." Assuming the lieutenant said yes, of course.

Fuse's smile widened, then he did something Tatsuya wouldn't have seen coming even if she was the previous, previous Colourless King and could actually genuinely see into the future.

He leaned forwards and kissed her softly on the lips.

Utterly flummoxed Tatsuya could only stare as Fuse pulled back, "goodnight," he whispered.

Then he turned and walked away.

Bastard.

Enomoto was still gaping open-mouthed when Hidaka came running up to her. "Eno! There you are!"

Slightly snapped out of her daze Tatsuya turned around. But all the blood drained out of her face when she saw the expression on the older woman's.

"Oh no, what?" She whispered.

Hidaka's expression was grim and harried but there was burning fury in her eyes, "your spare uniform came back from the cleaners. Domyoji took it back with hers and went to put it in your locker but," here Hidaka stopped and ran a hand through her already messy brown locks, "th-there was some sort of explosive in your locker and-and when she opened it-it blew up. She's being taken to hospital now." Hidaka was stammering now, but from fear or fury Enomoto couldn't tell. Maybe both.

"It doesn't look good."

Tatsuya's heart stopped.

* * *

 **Oh no! Andy! Perhaps the only member of Scepter 4 who's name people remember! Oh noes! Again, hope you liked guys. If you've got anything to say don't hesitate to drop me a review.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm back already!**

 **I have a lot of stories in this universe, there's a season 2 of K coming out in October (yay!) and I want to finish all of these stories before that happens and the plot proves that all of my stories are bullsh*t so be prepared for very, very frequent updates (assuming I can stick to my convictions, let's see shall we).**

 **Anyway, many thanks to all of my viewers but a special thanks to RavenGal for her reviews, you totally made my day! And yes, I doubt you were the only person who had to look up who I was writing about but that's really why I'm writing these fics, the background characters need more love! And these two are so cute together, aren't they? XD**

 **And also a special thanks to Blade for your review, thank you so much! XD And I'm glad you approve of the genderbending.**

 **Okay, please enjoy everyone, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Those around you

* * *

 _When I find out who did this I am going to_ murder _them,_ Daiki Fuse thought grimly, he knew it was an empty threat, he wouldn't actually murder anyone, he wasn't the sort of person capable of outright murder. But currently he _felt_ like murdering someone.

Domyoji had just finished surgery to remove the bits of shrapnel from her body, the young woman wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack but she had good reflexes and the second she'd realized what was going on she'd thrown up her blue sanctum to protect her. Miraculously this had saved her face but her body was a different matter.

Still, the prognosis was good, one of the shrapnel peaces had embedded itself in Andy's chest, a few millimeters to the left and she would have died but as it was her condition had stabilized and she may actually be able to walk out of the hospital on her own two feet in a couple of weeks.

While each and every one of them had almost collapsed from relief upon hearing this it wasn't doing much for the moods of those still in the waiting room.

Awashima's face was calm but anyone who actually knew the woman would be able to tell how deeply troubled she was, this wasn't just bullying anymore, this had been a full-fledged attempt on Enomoto's life or the life of anyone who happened to open her locker, in this case Domyoji, the baby of Scepter 4.

Seri almost chewed her lip but stopped just in time, she didn't want any of her men to see the uncertainty inside of her. She didn't want to bring the Captain into this, the older woman was overworked enough, and things had been hard for her since the death of the Red King, at Munakata's hands no less, but Domyoji had almost _died.  
_

Being killed in the line of duty was something everyone from Scepter 4 accepted was a possibility; they had already lost one of their own. But that didn't mean they took these things lightly.

Awashima weighed the options, it wasn't just that she didn't want to worry the Blue King it was the rest of the troops she was worried about too. If they involved the Captain then Seri might as well outright tell the rest of the troops that they couldn't handle this on their own. That the main body of Scepter 4 was all but useless.

But was keeping their morale up worth risking their lives?

Seri sighed out through her nose but made sure she did it silently, _the end of the week then,_ she promised herself, _if we don't find who's doing this by the end of the week I'll let the Captain know._

Munakata actually _knew_ of course, but it wasn't on the list of things she was to have a personal hand in. Yet.

As though Awashima's thoughts had summoned her the blonde heard the clicking sound of boot heels on the tiles and turned in her seat before jumping out of it and standing at attention, "Captain."

There was a scrambling sound as Fuse, Enomoto, Akiyama and Benzai all leapt upright too and the whisper of cloth as Fushimi rose more slowly.

The Blue King gave her subordinates a brief smile and a small hand motion that told them all to stand down, "I just heard about the situation, how is Domyoji?"

Seri remained at attention and Fushimi continued standing, "recovering, ma'am."

Munakata gave one of her sunny smiles that appeared to make her skin glow and her hair and eyes sparkle along with the air around her. "Wonderful to hear."

She turned and began to walk away slowly, Awashima accompanied her, "I was disappointed to only hear about this from Mr. Kamo after the surgery was complete, I rather thought I would have been the first to be notified by my lieutenant."

Her usual calm smile that just touched her amethyst eyes was still in place, her voice was mild and as calm as her smile, but Seri almost died from mortification. This wasn't a reprimand but it was the closest the blonde had _ever_ gotten to one.

Her cheeks flushed, "my apologies Captain, I didn't wish to trouble you, it won't happen again." She vowed.

Munakata made a unconcerned hand motion, dismissing the matter, "perhaps I should deal with the matter," she mused out loud.

It was a nice thought but they both knew the problems involved, aside from the morale of the troops the Captain was spending every day dealing with an issue alongside the Gold King, she could probably deal with the issue fairly quickly, but she wouldn't be back for another week.

She shouldn't even be here now actually.

And Seri didn't want this resolved in a week she wanted this resolved three weeks ago.

"Maybe," she allowed.

"But I have faith in you Awashima," said Munakata peacefully.

Seri's chest warmed, "I won't let you down."

Seri wasn't sure if Munakata knew just how much her approval meant to the blonde, she meant those words when she said that she wouldn't let her down again.

Munakata left and Seri glanced back at her men, they had to finish this, not for the Captain, but for everyone.

Akiyama had his head in his hands, eyes blank in contemplation, he often worked with Domyoji and felt protective of her, Benzai and Kamo did too but Akiyama even more so than them.

Benzai, Akiyama's best friend since before Scepter 4 was sitting next to him, her chin propped up on one hand, the other resting on his knee. Andy was her roommate, she too felt responsible for the younger woman. Neither of them were leaving until they had been told beyond a shadow of a doubt that Domyoji would be alright.

Hidaka's usually expressive face was utterly blank, her once warmth-filled brown eyes hard as stone, it was the same expression she'd worn for weeks after Kusuhara had died. Kusuhara had been the baby of the 'troublemakers' group (Enomoto, Fuse, Goto, Hidaka and Kusuhara himself), they had all adored him but he'd been like a younger brother to Hidaka in particular. She'd taken his death particularly hard and none of them wanted to see it happen again.

The expression on Fuse's face was murderous, He was standing up, leaning against the plain hospital wall, Enomoto was leaning against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, absentmindedly stroking her long, loose black hair, hardly professional but this wasn't middle school and Seri wasn't their strict headmistress, she wasn't going to enforce a three second hug rule, especially not now. The expression on his usually calm, serious face was startling, this was affecting him as much as the rest of them, if not more.

And Seri wasn't blind, she knew about Fuse's feelings for Enomoto, everyone did, except perhaps Enomoto herself.

Speaking of, the young woman was physically and emotionally drained, she was standing up and she had jumped to attention a few seconds ago but Awashima was quite sure she was asleep on her feet.

Focusing on the black-haired woman and her companion more closely Awashima could clearly see the tremor running through Fuse's hands and the dark circles underneath Enomoto's eyes, her skin was sunken and waxy, she hadn't been eating well since this whole thing started and over the last few days she and Fuse had been working non-stop, they couldn't keep going like this, Seri knew.

Just then the doctor came out, he smiled at each of them in turn, "Miss Domyoji's condition is serious but she's stable, when she wakes up you can go see her."

There was a collective outtake of breath, they'd heard all this before but only in bits and pieces, having it confirmed took a huge weight off each of their shoulders. Everyone virtually collapsed. Even Fushimi whose expression had been totally neutral seemed to relax ever so slightly, the lines in his face eased just a little bit.

When the next doctor came out and told them that Andy was awake Awashima and Fushimi went in, Enomoto couldn't hear the conversation but assumed that Andy was being questioned, Fushimi and Awashima left a few minutes later and didn't look happy. But then again, Fushimi and Awashima never really looked happy.

Benzai and Akiyama went in next, when they came out Benzai looked troubled and sad but Akiyama's face was unreadable, his already strange hair was even more mussed as though he had been running his fingers through it.

Enomoto, whose eyes had fluttered back open at the doctor's arrival, took a step towards the door after the older pair had left and then quailed, how could she look Domyoji in the face ever again? It was _her_ fault that Domyoji had been hurt, everything that had happened so far was her fault.

"Don't," Fuse's voice with its familiar curt edge cut through the self pity and self hate in her head. "I know exactly what you're thinking and none of this was your fault."

Enomoto sighed, he did know exactly what she was thinking, and she shouldn't be thinking it, it wasn't true and she knew it. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" Fuse's hand fell on her shoulder again, even though she had spent the last several hours virtually asleep in his arms the unfamiliar heat of his hand still burned through her thick uniform coat.

If it was any other period of time Enomoto probably would have been blushing over the fact that she had basically _slept in his arms,_ albeit standing up in a public place around her co-workers (which somehow made the whole thing _more_ embarrassing) but as it was she barely spared it a passing thought. Though it wasn't all about the sleep she had, admittedly, desperately needed, it was about physical and emotional comfort as well. And she'd needed that even more than sleep, they both had.

And, still needing it, Enomoto placed her hand over Fuse's and squeezed softly, "sorry," she said again, "you're right."

With things the way they were now Tatsuya barely gave being in his arms a second thought, and that _kiss,_ whatever it had been, would have to be considered at a later date too.

But Tatsuya did take a moment to acknowledge that she was doing, and without her own knowledge had been doing for a while now, exactly what she'd sworn she wouldn't do.

She was falling for Fuse.

* * *

After their turn to visit Andy, seeing her as pale as a sheet and attached to a beeping machine had nearly broken Enomoto's heart, the pair walked out of the hospital. They couldn't help themselves, they were yawning.

As usual Fuse walked Tatsuya back to her dorm, though this time it was less like walking and more like stumbling through the dark with eyes half blind with sleep. When Enomoto pushed open the door she saw Hidaka curled up at the top of her bed and Goto curled at the bottom sheets of paper between them.

Enomoto sighed and shook her head slightly, the boys weren't even allowed in their rooms, but apparently no one was paying any attention to that rule anymore.

Enomoto sighed and shook her head again, she didn't want to sleep in the same room as the two of them, this felt private and she would just be the third wheel. She crossed the threshold and picked up Hidaka's blanket which was lying on the ground and covered the brunet with it.

Fuse picked up the blanket folded neatly at the end of Enomoto's own bed and covered Goto with it, then he grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

He dragged her to the boys dorm and into his room, she'd been in there a few times before, despite the no-boys-in-the-girls'-dorms-or-vice-versa rule, when he or Goto hosted group get togethers, and she'd even slept in there once or twice. After Kusuhara had died Goto had stayed with Hidaka every night, like Enomoto and Fuse, those two were close. Much like tonight, Enomoto, not wishing to be their third wheel, had checked if Hidaka, who had been by far the closest to Kusuhara, had needed her and then ended up swapping rooms with Goto and staying with Fuse.

And it looked as though she was doing so again, although this time, somehow, she and Fuse ended up on the same bed.

Just before she fell asleep, her head on his chest, Fuse said, "we are going to find who did this."

His voice was so calm and reasonable that Enomoto didn't even think to point out that they hadn't exactly had the best luck so far.

"I know," she said instead. Her pride in Scepter 4 flared in her chest, this bastard, whoever he or she was had attacked her colleagues, her friends, people who had entrusted their lives to her and whom she had entrusted her life to in turn. He or she had desecrated their home, tarnished their honour as Blue Clansmen and almost _killed_ Andy

"We will find them," she said, more of a vow to herself than an answer to Fuse. "I promise."

She fell into the best sleep she'd had in almost four weeks.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tatsuya as she bumped shoulders with someone walking down the street.

She wasn't expecting the person to enthusiastically grab her arm, "hey! Tatsuya!"

Huh? She turned around, then an unexpected burst of pleasure shot through her chest, "Haru!"

The tall black-haired male hugged her tightly, pulling back Enomoto saw there was still the usual glint of fun and love of life in his unusually bright pale blue eyes.

"How are you? How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages." He chirped.

"I'm... good," no she wasn't, but that wasn't something she could explain to him, "it has been a while, hasn't it?" She couldn't help but smile, things may have ended badlywith Haru Kita's older brother but Haru had always been nice to her and they'd always gotten along. She hadn't seen him since Ryuunosuke had left the...left the hospital though.

Remembering Fuse, Tatsuya introduced them, "Haru this is Daiki Fuse, we work together."

"Pleasure," said Fuse, he didn't look all that happy though.

"Fuse this is Haru Kita," she said, a hitch in her voice, she hoped Fuse didn't recognize the name.

The way his eyes widened she accurately guessed that was a hope in vain, "the brother of-" he stopped but Haru didn't.

"The abusive boyfriend Tatsuya filed charges against and then put in hospital?" He asked brightly, the blood drained out of Enomoto's face, "yeah, I'm him."

He looked from one to the other, his face fell, he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "I've made things awkward now, haven't I?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fuse asked, he shook his head dismissively, "don't answer that, it's none of my business." He still looked hurt though.

They sat down on a park bench and, mustering her courage, Enomoto grabbed his hand, "it wasn't that I didn't want you to know, it's just that... I didn't want you to know." She admitted.

"My boyfriend was a strain," she began, "but I didn't know that for a long time. He became abusive and when I tried to leave he became very abusive," she summarized. "I had to press charges, when I came back to get the last of my stuff he tried to stop me from leaving. We struggled." But it hadn't been much of a struggle, Ryuunosuke was bigger, but that was about it. He had powers, but not like hers, she was stronger, faster, more powerful.

That struggle had only gotten out of hand because Tatsuya had ended up accidentally pushing him down the stairs, confused and in pain Ryuunosuke hadn't been able to activate his strain abilities and had landed badly on his spine.

He was now in a wheelchair for life.

Thus how Tatsuya was so sure he wasn't the one harassing her, _them._ He literally _couldn't._

What had happened was horrible but what was even more horrible was that Enomoto felt terrible about what had happened but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She felt like the worst human being in the world.

She confessed all this and more to Fuse in a whisper, she told him everything.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked quietly when she was done.

"Well, part of me thinks you're an idiot," Fuse admitted, Enomoto's heart sank like a stone, she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe the pain that was washing over her, when had Fuse's opinion come to mean _that much_ to her, she'd always liked him, always respected him but this, this was something different.

"For believing what he said about you," Fuse continued and Tatsuya cracked one eye back open, "for believing you are any less amazing than you really are, for believing that no one would take an interest in someone as smart, pretty, kind, genuine and wonderful as you. For not noticing that I _did_ fall in love with you."

Enomoto gasped.

Fuse leaned back, the anger seeping out of him, "but I understand. Domestic abuse can happen to anyone, even the smartest people, it's not your fault. Like I keep telling you; none of this is your fault. But no; I don't think you're a bad person. Anyone who intentionally makes someone else feel unloved, ugly, stupid and worthless and sad deserves what they get. I don't think badly of you for protecting yourself."

He turned to look at her and his devastatingly grey eyes captured and held hers, "even if you'd done it on purpose I wouldn't think badly of you. I could never think badly of you."

"Glad to hear you say so!" Said a cheery voice behind them. Then before either of them could turn around Fuse cried out and gritted his teeth in pain. He slumped forwards, blood seeping through his jacket.

"Fuse!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm back, again. Like I said, very frequent updates. I'm actually rather proud of myself.**

 **Many thanks to my viewers, especially my reviewers, yes, even you my best friend viexon. Yes, Fuse used the 'L' word. Things just got rizzle.**

 **To my other wonderful reviewer, Blade, hello again! Yes, really, after Fuse said all that. Man, I can be horrible, can't I?**

 **And to RavenGal, don't worry, fem!Munakata will have her own story later. Yes, when on break updates happen quickly. Even though I live in Australia and it's the dead of winter over here. And Andy _is_ adorable, isn't he? XD**

 **And to my last reviewer mssouh; thank you for your review! Glad you liked it!**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter and is not getting sick of me!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Guessing right

* * *

"And when I turned around there was no one there," Enomoto finished, her hands were shaking, she clasped them together behind her back.

Awashima looked disappointed but Tatsuya knew that Awashima wasn't specifically disappointed in _her.  
_

"If that's all you may leave now," Awashima said.

With barely a "ma'am," as a farewell Tatsuya turned and ran all the way back to the hospital.

On the way there Tatsuya nearly smacked into a small redhead on a skateboard, and not just any small redhead on a skateboard, HOMRA's vanguard, Misaki Yata. The ex-Red Clan were the last thing on Enomoto's mind so, after barely avoiding the other woman with some quick footwork she simply yelled, "sorry! Excuse me!" And kept running.

"Where's the fire Blue?" She heard Misaki Yata wonder but soon Tatsuya was out of earshot. Puzzled and slightly concerned, nothing seemed to ever make those snooty Blues show emotion so what was up with this one, Yata hit a contact on her watch that she never thought she'd call again.

"Hey, Fushimi, I just passed some Blue chick running down the street looking like someone died, is everything alright?" She asked as soon as she heard him pick up the phone.

Wait, Yata stopped as a thought occurred to her, no one had _actually died_ had they? Sure she hated the Blues, especially Fushimi, and that snooty boss with the glasses who had k...killed Mr. Mikoto, and Fushimi, and that stuck-up lieutenant who actually seemed to think she was good enough for a great man like Mr. Kusanagi, and _Fushimi!_ And did she mention Fushimi?! But she didn't want anyone to actually _die!_

Even Fushimi.

She sighed as she admitted to herself something she would never, _ever_ say out loud.

Especially Fushimi.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Said the bored voice of her once long time companion, Yata let out a small growl of irritation which ended up sounding more like a squeal, as _if_ he didn't know who it was! She took back what she'd thought about not wanting him to die!

"Who the fuck do you think it is you shitty monkey!" She yelled, heedless of the looks she was getting from random passer-bys on the street, what the hell did they know?!

On the side of the line Fushimi couldn't help but smile ever so slightly, if that wasn't identification enough he didn't know what was.

"Misaki, one of our members is being harassed by someone who we think is a strain because we can't tell who's doing it or how and just now her close co-worker was stabbed. Not that it's any of your business."

Yata resisted the urge to growl again, if he thought it wasn't any of her business then why the fuck did _he tell her what was happening?!_ Still, she felt kind of bad for that Scepter 4 girl with the glasses (it wasn't her fault Fushimi was a dick anyway) and the look on her face had been heart-wrenching.

It was rather similar to the look Yata had seen on Mr. Kusanagi's face when Mr. Mikoto and Miss Totsuka had died actually.

"Do... do you want my help finding out who did it?" Yata offered. The second the words were out of her mouth she wanted to kick herself for saying them. Was she serious?!

What the hell?!

But...

Like she'd thought earlier, she did feel bad for that Scepter 4 girl, that sort of emotion was unpleasant, Yata knew all too well, and she knew what it felt like to have the people around you slip through your fingers and be utterly unable to do anything about it.

And... She thought HOMRA would be a family forever, but families stuck together through thick and thin, and HOMRA had all but disbanded, virtually everyone was gone, she'd even heard _Mr. Kusanagi_ mention leaving in the near future. Her family was dissolving. Maybe those bonds weren't as thick as Yata had always assumed they were.

Maybe if everyone helped each other then the world wouldn't be such a shit place.

The very next second the man who had truly hammered home to Yata that the world _was_ indeed a shit hole dashed her hopes.

"No thank you Misaki, this is a Scepter 4 matter, we don't need any _ex-clansmen_ of another king getting in our way," Fushimi sneered.

For a good five seconds Yata couldn't think of anything to say, she just stood there in the middle of the road staring at the device on her wrist and wondering when her judge of character had gone so horribly wrong that she could have ever loved this _creature.  
_

"Well fuck you then!" She yelled and hung up.

* * *

Enomoto wasn't running in the hospital but she turned the corner quickly, Goto was stretched over two seats, asleep, Hidaka was sitting next to him.

"Anything?" Enomoto asked her in a whisper, as to not wake their companion.

Hidaka shook her head, "he's fine, but still unconscious."

Enomoto collapsed against the wall, tears sprung unbidden to her eyes, Hidaka saw.

"Do you love him?" She asked quietly. "He loves you, you know."

"Yeah, I know, he said so just before..." her throat closed and she made a vague hand gesture towards the room Fuse was asleep in, not too far from the one Domyoji was staying in. "Before."

Hidaka grimaced sympathetically but Enomoto didn't see, she couldn't contain one of her tears and it slid down her cheek.

"I hate this," she whispered, "I hate being so useless," the tears welled up again but she pushed them back, they weren't serving any purpose.

"Yeah well tough luck," said Hidaka bluntly, but not harshly, Enomoto glanced at her as she pushed herself out of her chair and paced silently as she continued. "You think you're the only one who feels useless? We _all_ feel like that. How do you think we all felt, how _Fuse_ felt, when all those things were happening to you at the beginning? How do you think Akiyama felt when Domyoji got hurt even though he swore to himself he'd look out for her? We all feel useless!"

Enomoto opened her mouth but Hidaka got there first, "you think just because it's you this bastard is after you're the one who needs to be responsible for stopping them?! Get over yourself! If it was me he was after would you think it was _my_ responsibility to catch him on my own?!"

"Never!" Said Tatsuya vehemently.

"So why do you think you have to handle this on your own?!" Tears sprung to Hidaka's eyes. "You know maybe if we worked together more often we'd get results more often!Instead of keeping everything to ourselves, we're supposed to be comrades! We share the joy of our victories! We should be able to share the pain of our defeats too! At the very least we could be there for each other!" Hidaka wasn't even trying to keep her voice down any more and on the chairs Goto stirred.

Oh...

"Akira," said Enomoto as gently as she could, "we had no way of knowing what would happen to Kusahara. There was nothing you could have done."

Hidaka dashed angrily at her eyes with her sleeve, "yeah but it feels like I should've done something. And that's just life," she continued, swallowing thickly and making her tone less high-pitched and more normal.

"That's how we all felt then and how we all feel now. But what's important isn't what we _can't_ do, it's what we _can."_ Hidaka's eyes glittered, "so stop feeling sorry for yourself and help us catch this guy! You know him! You said so yourself!"

"I said I recognized his voice," Enomoto whispered, "but I can't remember where from."

Hidaka grabbed her shoulder, "then stop wasting your time here, go back to Scepter 4 and _find out!"_

She released Enomoto and plopped back down on the chair she had occupied earlier, "Goto will be here until Fuse wakes up but if you need me, call me."

Enomoto touched her shoulder in thanks and walked quickly out of the hospital.

"So, I'm gonna be here until Fuse wakes up am I?" Asked Goto sleepily without sitting up, amused by how freely Hidaka spoke for him.

Absentmindedly Hidaka combed her fingers through his silken, longish hair, "won't you?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Outside of the hospital Enomoto broke into a run again. Hidaka was right; she shouldn't waste her time sitting around feeling bad. She was going to find the asshole that had ruined her life over the last few weeks and make him sorry he'd ever touched her stuff or Hidaka's or Domyoji or Fuse.

And then, Tatsuya promised herself, after she had made this person or persons in question _very_ sorry they had ever messed with Scepter 4 she was going to tell Fuse she liked him.

Sounded like a good plan to her.

What Enomoto certainly wasn't expecting was to run smack into Haru Kita for the second time in 12 hours after only having gone a few blocks.

"Haru!" She yelped as she instinctively threw up her hands and they collided with his chest.

Instead of looking shocked as people normally did when someone ran into them, Haru looked pleased.

"Hey Tatsuya! How was the hospital?" Haru asked in his usual bright tone.

"Ugh," Enomoto wrinkled her nose, "bad." She moved past him, "excuse me again Haru, I have work to do. Nice seeing you again." She took off once more.

Haru waved cheerfully after her, "I have no idea what you're doing but good luck anyway!" He called to her.

 _Thanks,_ Enomoto thought but she didn't respond or look back.

She had a job to do.

* * *

Back in his office Saruhiko Fushimi frowned, even more so than usual, he'd been trying to recover the footage of when Enomoto's stuff had been taken, Hidaka's things had been wrecked and leading up to when the locker had exploded on Domyoji. Conveniently the video tapes before, during and after these incidents were all just filled with static. Even the ones that had been placed in Enomoto's room secretly when her things were disappearing, which was troubling the most. Someone who could infiltrate Scepter 4 without being detected and fuzz up their surveillance was one thing but someone who actually knew where all those hidden cameras were was a different problem entirely.

But anyway, Fushimi was trying to recover the video footage with the hopes that they could see who was doing all of this and _how_ they were doing it.

And it looked like he had succeeded.

He stuck his head out the door, "where's Enomoto?" He asked Benzai, who was closest.

"Still at the hospital with Fuse, sir. Why?" She replied, looking concerned.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and withdrew his head without giving her an answer. Fine; he'd just use the facial recognition software, what a pain.

* * *

Tatsuya had just hit the doors of her work place when a thought occurred to her, _wait a minute. How did Haru know I was at the hospital?_ She'd been two blocks away, there was no way he could have seen her leave it so...

And then the final missing piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

She remembered where she'd heard that voice at the park before, the one belonging to the guy who had attacked Fuse.

Cheerful but harsh with a slightly whispery, fuzzy edge that most voices didn't have. The voice bothered Enomoto not just because she knew she'd heard it before and knew who it belonged to but because some instinct was telling her it was _so freaking obvious_ that she should have easily remembered quickly, but hadn't.

Well she remembered it now.

With a muttered, out of character, curse, she ran off again.

* * *

When she reached the door Tatsuya didn't even bother knocking. The door was locked and some changes had been made since the last time she was here but there was still a spare key under a nearby flower pot. She swiped it and unlocked the door.

"Ryuunosuke I want to talk to you," she called as she reached the kitchen.

There was a tight feeling in her chest, there often had been whenever she was in this house but the emotion she was feeling right now wasn't fear or apprehension like it used to be. It was anger.

Tatsuya was furious.

Because the voice she had heard when Fuse was stabbed was the way his voice sounded whenever he was in his intangible form.

A light flicked on in the hall behind the kitchen and slowly her ex-boyfriend wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Why hello Tatsuya, it's been a while. Come on in, please," he teased, since she was already in the kitchen.

"I don't care why you did it –I can guess- but I do want to know _how."_ She said, her voice clipped. "Last time I checked it wasn't all that easy for someone in a wheelchair to sneak into a building like Scepter 4 and ruin everything."

"Why darling I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." Ryuunosuke said silkily.

Tatsuya's skin crawled; he'd always called her 'darling' when they were together. She ignored it and didn't tell him to stop calling her that. No way was she telling this man how disgusting he made her feel just by being in the same room as her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she continued, her voice lost its harsh edge but her emotions didn't. "My things were ruined as were my roommate's, my workplace was sabotaged," here her voice trembled with rage again, how _dare_ this creature even go near a place as wholly _good_ as Scepter 4?! "One of my co-workers was _stabbed_ and he wasn't even the one who almost _died!"_ She hissed, her hands balling into fists.

He inclined his head, "Haru said he ran into you earlier today and that you seemed troubled, my condolences to your companions, that's terrible. But honestly darling, I've been here all day. I was here all of last week. And haven't been anywhere near your institution in months."

"It is _not_ an institution! And Haru-" Enomoto stopped as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, so that's how you were doing it." She whispered.

"Doing what? Tatsuya darling I keep telling you, I haven't done a thing," Ryuunosuke was still using that bland, innocent tone that said he knew he wasn't convincing her one single bit and he wasn't even trying. But this time when he 'innocently' smiled at her Enomoto smiled back.

"No, I'm sorry, I was wrong," she said. "I believe you didn't really do these things. Actually, I _know_ you didn't go near Scepter 4."

Tatsuya placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, "co-operate with me now and tell me where Haru is and _maybe_ the Gold Clan will let you out in this lifetime for being an accomplice on no less than sixteen attacks on the territory of Blue King Reisi Munakata and an accessory to two attempted murders."

Ryuunosuke's eyes narrowed, "you can't prove anything."

"Not yet," Enomoto agreed, "but let's wait a while and-"

She broke off as Ryuunosuke's eyes flickered and a slight noise came from behind her.

Holding up her sword, still in its sheath Enomoto was just able to block Haru's pickaxe as it came swinging down towards her head.

She threw him off, hard, hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground, behind her Ryuunosuke sucked in a breath.

"That was stupid," Enomoto told the pair of them, "you should have made sure you killed or incapacitated me with that first hit. Now what are you going to do?" What she was going to do was make Haru sorry he'd ever violated her workplace and attacked her companions for his lying, sneaky, manipulative, cowardly weasel of a brother, no matter what powers either of them had. And then she was going to turn them over to the Gold Clan. The brothers would have a _wonderful_ time explaining _this_ to the Usagi.

She replaced the sheath at her hip, "Enomoto, ready for battle."

* * *

Fushimi clicked his tongue, "then where the hell is she?"

"I don't know sir, but we checked Haru Kita's address, he wasn't there and neither was she." Said Benzai who had accompanied him to the hospital.

Holding his shoulder Fuse moved until he could see the footage on the tablet that Fushimi had recovered. Scenes of Haru Kita materializing through the power outlets and using his power to infect electronics and make Tatsuya's life a living hell stared back at him.

"I know where they both are," he muttered.

He bolted.

"Fuse!" Hidaka looked from a pissed-off Fushimi to her friend's retreating back and then ran, "wait for me!"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think guys. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter will be the last chapter and then I will be doing a story about Fujishima and fem!Eric from HOMRA.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow did I _ever_ start this chapter later than I should have!**

 **Many thanks to all my viewers especially LostOnes for following and my bffl viexon for reviewing. Yes, it is rude to go into someone's house and attack them but it is also rude to have your asshole brother sneak into someone's workplace, harass her and her friends, almost kill Andy (ANDY!) and stab her almost boyfriend after he finally says the 'L' word. Don't you think?**

 **And also to my wonderful reviewer Blade! Thank you so much for your wonderful review, again, yes; Fuse should not be running. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

 **Well guys, this is the last chapter. It's been fun but, unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere as I have a ton of K fanfics to get done. *Laughs evilly***

 **A special thank you to everyone who made it possible for me to get through this in such a short period of time; my two best friends viexon and MistOfTime and, of course, my two wonderful reviewers RavenGal and Blade. Thank you all so much! I hope to see you again.**

 **KIND OF IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So, like I said, I have a lot of fics to get through and I am hoping to get up a chapter a day. Should I just write one at a time and have each fic finished in five days or should I write, say, three stories at a time and upload one chapter of one the first day, one chapter of the second the next day and one chapter of the third the day after that and so on? You guys would then have to wait longer than a day for your cliffhangers but maybe it would be more entertaining that way, what do you think?**

 **Well, this is it guys, hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Consequences

* * *

"Wait a minute, _both_ brothers are strains?" Goto asked from the back seat. "But being a strain isn't genetic, what are the chances of that?"

"About ten million to one," Fushimi muttered from the front passenger's seat, "but it _can_ happen." He clicked his tongue.

"Um," Benzai, who was driving, hesitated, not wanting to question orders, but when Fushimi's cold eyes with a look that said 'spit it out' swept to her she decided to say it.

"Aren't we overreacting slightly? I mean, Enomoto got there first and unless something unexpected happened to her she could probably handle them on her own. Fuse and Hidaka are also probably there already. The three of us aren't really necessary," she finished with a blush spreading across her cheeks at the 'just- _what_ -do-you-think-you're-doing?!' look she could feel Goto drilling into the back of her head for questioning orders in front of _Fushimi._ It was fine when it was just them, but when a higher-up was around it was a whole different story entirely.

Which Benzai was actually aware of thank-you-very-much-Goto, she had been doing this for longer than him after all. But she did want an answer.

Fushimi clicked his tongue again but it lacked the usual, annoyed I'm-surrounded-by-idiots edge. "Maybe I just want to punch this bastard in the face myself," he muttered.

He didn't mean for Benzai to hear him but she did.

"Yeah," she said, equally as quietly, "me too."

They didn't speak again for the rest of the trip and if someone were to ask Fushimi if a subordinate had overheard the possibility of him _maybe, possibly_ having a _soul_ or Benzai if she had overheard the possibility of Fushimi maybe, possibly having a soul both would deny it to the day they died.

* * *

To his credit Haru quickly realized he was outmatched. He threw a punch at her and Tatsuya blocked it. He tried again and she knocked his hand aside and kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed the vase on the middle of the table and hurled it at Enomoto. At such a short range he couldn't miss and an ordinary person never would have had time to dodge.

But Tatsuya wasn't an ordinary person, she was a Blue Clansman, so she didn't even try to dodge, she just let the vase shatter against her blue sanctum.

Haru turned to run and before Enomoto could go after him Ryuunosuke grabbed her arm, preventing her from following. Tatsuya was much stronger than the strain and quickly wrenched her arm free, almost pulling Ryuunosuke from his chair. But that split second hindrance was enough for Haru to make it to the door.

When he yanked it open Fuse punched him in the face.

 _"That's_ for Domyoji!" Hidaka yelled from the doorstep behind Fuse. Moving quickly into the room she bent down and yanked him to his feet, her blue sanctum swirling around her to make sure he didn't try any funny business.

When she cuffed Haru she slammed him into the wall to keep him still. Hard. When he winced she said, "and _that_ is for my necklace, Fuse's shoulder and Enomoto. You bastard."

She dragged him off.

Tatsuya spared a moment to look at Fuse; he was leaning over, panting, one hand putting pressure on the junction between his arm and his shoulder where he had been stabbed, the other on his knee as he doubled over. His eyes were slightly glazed and there was a faint sheen of sweat on his face. Running here with a very new, exceedingly painful wound had cost him. Some clansmen, like Mr. Fushimi and Misaki Yata of HOMRA were powerful enough to shrug off things like a stab wound. But mostly regular clansmen like Enomoto and Fuse were only human.

But he was alright.

Well maybe not alright, but he would be.

Tatsuya smiled at him and he gave her a tight but genuine smile back.

Then she turned and now it was her hand that locked around Ryuunosuke's arm.

"You're under arrest."

* * *

Seconds after Hidaka had none-too-gently yanked Haru through the door Mr. Fushimi, Benzai and Goto arrived in the Scepter 4 van. The six of them didn't have to wait long for the Usagi to arrive.

The gold-masked clansmen did not look pleased when they did arrive. Of all the clans they were by far the strictest and most law-abiding (probably because _they made the laws)._ And did not at all appreciate two strains attacking the clan they, though they didn't necessarily get along with, worked with and tolerated the most.

An optimistic part of Enomoto believed that, as people behind those masks, the rabbits might be at least a little peeved that fellow soldiers in the fight for law and peace and all those other good things both sets of clansmen were 95% sure they were working for, had been attacked. However, the rest of Tatsuya was a little bit more sceptic as she was not entirely sure that there were real, thinking, feeling independent people under those rabbit masks not just machines.

But she was aware the vast majority of HOMRA thought the same thing about her and hers.

Each to their own, she supposed.

Yes the Usagi certainly didn't look happy as they arrived to take the Kita brothers into custody but their discontent was nothing compared to that of Ryuunosuke and Haru themselves. Especially when two more people arrived on the scene.

Enomoto, Fuse, Benzai, Goto, Hidaka and Fushimi who had all been pretty much just sitting around watching the Usagi leapt to their feet, Fuse with a wince.

"Captain!" Acknowledged the first five, Fushimi just nodded.

The Blue King smiled at her subordinates, "well, it looks like everything is well under control here, we weren't needed after all." She spoke to the Gold King, her companion but, her beautiful eyes were on her subordinates. Enomoto's heart swelled with pride and happiness, she'd follow this woman to Hell and back if Captain Munakata wanted her to and it meant a lot to her that she was proud of them. She could see from the expressions on Benzai, Goto, Fuse and Hidaka's faces that they all felt the same.

"Tch," was all Fushimi said.

The Gold King, after fixing the members of the Blue Clan with one of his regal stares for a second, moved off to join his own Clansmen. Briefly Tatsuya wondered why he was here but put the thought out of her mind. It was none of her business and he wasn't the King she followed anyway.

Munakata turned and began to walk away, like Awashima had done at the hospital Fushimi split off from the others to follow her.

Their conversation drifted back to Enomoto, "I admit, I was rather worried," the Blue King was saying. "The last time we had such a bad problem with strains young Mr. Kusahara was killed and it turned out to be a plot devised by the Green King."

Enomoto's gut lurched with worry, she hadn't even thought of that. This whole thing had the potential to be even worse than it actually was and she had never even realized the possibility. She needed to be more careful.

"But it appears my worries were in vain," the Blue King continued, "I came here to assess the situation but it appears my help was quite unnecessary."

"You were pretty useless," agreed Fushimi, had it been anyone else Enomoto would have had a heart-attack hearing them talk to the Captain like that but it was no secret that Mr. Fushimi had always been something of an exception to the rules. And that the Captain had a soft spot for him.

"Yes I was," agreed Munakata, she sounded extraordinarily pleased about that fact, something which Fushimi didn't hesitate to point out.

"I _am_ happy about it," Munakata agreed, no surprise in her voice, "it pleases me greatly to know that this Clan can function so well in my absence."

The worried feeling in Tatsuya's stomach was back, was Captain Munakata expecting to be absent a lot? And what did she mean by 'absent'?

Fushimi may have been thinking along the same lines because when he turned around there was briefly a worried look on his face before it settled into its usual bored and irritated expression.

"All of you can leave now," he called back to the Blue Clansmen, "the Usagi can deal with it from here." He and Munakata walked off. They continued talking but Enomoto couldn't hear more than the murmur of their voices as they got further and further away.

The group disbanded, Goto and Hidaka headed back to Scepter 4, Benzai decided to go back to the hospital and visit her roommate who had probably been driven stark, raving mad from boredom and not knowing what was going on by now.

And Fuse and Enomoto found themselves wandering aimlessly down the street.

Fuse's hand brushed hers; Enomoto took his hand in hers, when he looked over at her she blushed, she tried to pull her hand away but Fuse intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"I think so," Enomoto replied, "I hope so."

They walked in silence for a second until Fuse asked, "did you hear what the Captain said about her being absent?"

"Yes," said Tatsuya.

"Did you get the feeling she meant she'll be absent willingly with a completely innocent reason?" He asked.

"No," said Tatsuya.

Fuse sighed and squeezed her hand gently again, "no. Neither did I."

"But it's not our business," said Enomoto, "let's trust in the Captain. Whether she's here or not there will be incidents. And Scepter 4 will deal with them."

"Yeah, you're right," Fuse agreed.

"I can be right occasionally, though you wouldn't know it if you'd been watching me the last few weeks," said Tatsuya.

Fuse squeezed her hand, "I was watching you the last few weeks. And you were right, you figured out who it was, even when you had no evidence to back up your theory it was Haru you listened to your instincts. Good job."

Enomoto shook her head dismissively and tossed her ponytail back as it had slipped down onto her shoulder.

"Well it wasn't like anyone else had a chance. I was the only one who has ever heard Ryuunosuke talk in his intangible form and I was the only one Haru talked to so only I could _possibly_ realize who it was."

"You honestly don't think you did something good here?" Fuse queried, looking genuinely taken aback, "you're kind of a-"

"I am not a pessimist," Enomoto said, knowing full well what he was going to say, Hidaka said it every other week. "And no, I do think I did well here. I mean, we caught the guys, didn't we and I did play my part in that but," she exhaled slowly, "mostly I think we found them out of luck. It was only luck that Haru slipped up and said something to me and that made me suspicious and it was only luck that we have someone like Mr. Fushimi on our side who can do those sort of things with technology because the only other person who _might_ have been able to get that footage back is-"

"You," Fuse finished unnecessarily.

"Yes, me. And I wasn't doing it was I? And I only _just_ realized, it took me a good _fifteen minutes_ to notice Haru had said something that didn't make sense. Honestly I was just lucky I remembered, there was a huge possibility that I'd never remember and never realize that Haru was in on it. Seriously, until I was actually talking to Ryuunosuke I didn't really think it was _actually Haru_ who was doing all this, I just knew he was involved. Heck, Domyoji only _survived_ because, by _random chance_ , she is the member of the elite squad with the best reflexes, and even then she only just made it. Anyone else would have been killed!"

"Well I think the only thing you did wrong was running in there alone," said Fuse. "For the most part your thoughts and actions were dead-on."

"Oh _I'm_ the one who ran in without thinking?!" Demanded Enomoto, a playful smile twisting her lips, "I'm not the one who bolted there from the hospital with a stab wound in my shoulder."

"W...well if you hadn't run off alone I wouldn't have had to," stammered Fuse, turning red.

"Would you have anyway?" Asked Enomoto.

"Yes," Fuse admitted, "but out of the two of us _I'm_ the one who ignores my logical brain every once in a while."

This, of course, was a blatant lie if Fuse had ever told one, as both he and Enomoto nearly always listened to their heads over their emotions. Hidaka was the emotional one of the group and keeping her out of trouble was exhausting enough, they didn't need another member of their little misfit gang doing it to.

"At least when you're involved," Fuse added, seeing Tatsuya's raised eyebrow.

"And I don't think it was all random chance, sure we might not have gotten the footage if we didn't have _Fushimi_ working with us. Hooray." Sarcasm dripped from that last word, Fuse didn't like Fushimi. "And _maybe_ if Hidaka or Benzai had been the one to take your uniform back to your locker they would have been killed but you don't know that for sure! I think we were all picked, we are all part of Scepter 4 for a reason. And maybe part of that reason is because you and Fushimi are good with computers or Domyoji has good reflexes. But that's not luck, that's just us! You and Fushimi worked hard for the level of skill you have. Domyoji trained for years to hone her reflexes to the level they are now. It has nothing to do with luck."

"If you want to talk about luck," he continued, finally drawing a breath, "then maybe consider this whole thing only happened because you had the bad luck to date a man who turned out to be an abusive prick with an equally psychotic brother. But that could have happened to anyone! Maybe _that's_ bad luck but not the rest of it. We caught those two assholes because we're Scepter 4 and we're good at what we do. Not because of luck."

Enomoto stared at him, "I think that is literally the most I have ever heard you say. _Ever,_ not the most I have ever heard you say in one go but the most I have ever heard you say _all together."  
_

Fuse rolled his eyes and Enomoto smiled, "but you're right. We all did this because we are good at what we do, not because of luck."

They reached a nearby park, not the one where Fuse had been stabbed, a different park, and sat down. By unspoken consent they both avoided sitting on the park bench as they had earlier and instead sat on the rim of a large fountain which was gently splashing in the centre of the park.

"Yeah..." said Fuse awkwardly, recalling what he'd said before he'd been stabbed, "about that..."

Enomoto felt like she'd wasted enough of her time and her words recently so she leaned forwards and kissed Fuse on the lips.

When she pulled back Fuse stared at her, "something wrong?" Tatsuya asked shyly.

"N-no," Fuse stammered, a light shade of red, "I-I just wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to say you loved me and then get stabbed in the shoulder, I guess we're both full of surprises," said Tatsuya dryly. She felt happy, calmer and more relaxed than she had felt in over a month. There wasn't a twinge of her usual shyness and nervousness because it was over, it was all over and she was here with Fuse and she, _finally,_ had nothing to be afraid of.

"Fair enough," said Fuse, with the way he was looking at her Tatsuya felt a blush beginning to creep over her own cheeks. But it made her happy, it made her really and truly happy that someone like Daiki Fuse was willing, _happy_ even, to look at _her_ as though she was something special, and precious, and wonderful.

She felt the same way about him actually. And that just made her happier.

Fuse took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, when he leaned forwards, despite herself Enomoto's heard stuttered in her chest, the kiss was soft and warm, full of promise.

Tatsuya threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around Fuse's shoulders, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you."

"For what?" Fuse's voice was warm as his hands rested on her back, enveloping her in warmth.

"For being you."

"Get a room blues!" A voice yelled, Tatsuya and Fuse pulled back and watched four people they vaguely recognized as members of HOMRA's inner circle run past.

The one who had yelled at them was a good-looking young man in a checked shirt with light brown hair, holding fast to the hand of a girl with short brown hair and a derby hat, her glasses as thick as Enomoto's.

They were accompanied by another young woman in shades, despite the low light, a hoodie with the hood pulled up and a cap and another young man also in a cap. The two blues watched as the four reds ran past, playfully shoving and hurling insults at each other as they did whatever it was that ex-red clan members did. There was an air of sadness around all four of them but it was nice to see them all together. It wouldn't last but Daiki Fuse and Tatsuya Enomoto didn't know that.

Fuse glared after the reds but there was no real malice or irritation in his eyes, actually there was almost a sort of fondness, as though they were errant but sweet children whose bullshit he was thoroughly used to putting up with.

"One day I am going to grab one of those little shits and bodily throw them into this fountain."

Tatsuya hid a smile, it would probably never happen but it was a dream everyone in Scepter 4 had dreamed at least once in their lives. It was a nice thought.

"If you do, promise you'll take a photo for me," she said.

"I promise."

* * *

 **END OF THE SHOW! END OF THE SHOW!**

 **Goddamn I watch too much You Have Been Watching.**

 **Anyway, that's the end of the _fic_ guys; contact me if you think I should write more than one story at a time. Other than that, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Goodbye! Hopefully I'll see you again with my other fics.**


End file.
